ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Astor Lane
| resides = | billed = | music = | music = "Gold Trans Am" by | current_efeds = World Elite Wrestling | previous_efeds = N/a | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Power | trainer = StarrDome | handler = ZOEY! EWIKIA USERNAME: ZWaltersxo | debut = September 2012 }} Astor Lane is an American professional wrestler previously signed toWorld Elite Wrestling competing on its Animosity brand where she was a former one-time WEW Starlet Champion. Before becoming a wrestler Astor worked as an accountant in Connecticut. She is also known for being a trainee at Alakai Burke's training facility, the StarrDome. Training When Astor decided that she wanted to become a professional wrestler she tried out for World Elite Wrestling and due to being very athletic and charismatic on the microphone and social networking website, twitter, the WEW board of directors decided to give Astor a try. Though her first few weeks in WEW didn't go well due to being brand new to the business. Astor was ready to give the sport up and go home until Alakai Burke took an interest to Astor and offered her a spot to train in the famous StarrDome wrestling academy. Astor accepted it happily honored to be able to train there. Now she's working at the academy under people like Zharya Burke, Selena Burke, Dorian, and Alakai himself. World Elite Wrestling (2012-2013) Debut and Short Feud with Amy Marshall When Astor made her WEW debut she came in on a lot of hype defeating Veronica Lodge in her first real wrestling match. After Astor engaged Veteran Amy Marshall in a war of words on twitter up until the two finally met in the ring. Amy stood in the ring and Astor surprised her by appearing and telling her to look up. Buckets of animal blood was then dumped on Amy. A week later Astor was making her way to a locker room backstage only to be attacked by Amy. Amy returned the favor to Astor and dumped shit on Astor leaving the strong Starlet angry. Following that the two stopped the program and Astor was removed from WEW TV to start training at the Starrdome. Amy left the company as a whole. On December thirteenth Astor noted on Twitter that she was ready to come back to the main Animosity roster. In Astor's first match back she was set to take on Blyss Lockhart, Layla El, and Esmeralda Snow for #1 Contendership to the WEW Starlet Championship in a Ladder match. She won the match. Feud with Sophie Oliveira and Starlet Championship Lane went on to feud with Sophie Oliveira at the start of twenty thirteen being subjected to both her and Karolina Graf's evil ways. Astor didn't let them push her away from her goal. At Cyberslam Astor failed to gain the Starlet Championship against Sophie Oliveira with Karolina Graf at ringside costing Astor her match. Astor was attacked by Sophie after the match. After Angelica Monroe, cousin of Zharya and a friend of Astor's came to her aid. The return of Angelica was short lived. Astor was soon on her own again, she was attacked backstage by Sophie and Karoline and sent out with an ambulance. A month later Astor returned back and relied on her former rock band roots to host the very first 'Astor Concert' getting the anger out of her system at Sophie, Karolina, and the General Manager of Monday Night Animosity, Jayceon's expense. The concert received a lot of views on YouTube and Lane received a second shot at the Starlet Championship. Over the next few weeks Astor had been attacked by Oliveira, lost a tag team match with her boyfriend, Adam Banz, against 'Chophie' the couple name of Sophie Oliveira and WEW Champion, Chance Rugani. And even had her flight to the Animosity super show messed up by Sophie when she slid a fake gun in her bag. At battlefield Astor captured the Starlet Championship. Following the match Astor surprisingly expressed the amount of respect she had for Oliveira. Even exiting the ring first for Sophie to allow her to stand and soak of the fans' respect. Following that Astor competed in various matches and coped with the departure of Adam Banz until she lost the Starlet Title back to her rival, Sophie. Following that Astor got into problems backstage with Chris McKenzie that resulted in her getting punted in the head and put into a coma. Wrestling Information * Finishing Maneuvers **Death By Lethal Injection(Death Valley Driver) '-2012-current' * Signature Moves **Powerbomb **Delayed Suplex Powerslam **Belly to belly suplex **High Impact lariat **Back body drop **Spear **Back suplex **Gutwrench powerbomb **Double Underhook facebuster **Headbutt **Superplex **Corner turnbuckle elbow strikes * Entrance Music ** "Warrior" by Kesha (WEW) ** "Ready, Set, Go!" by Tokio Hotel (WEW) ** "Gold Trans Am" by Ke$ha (WEW) *'Nicknames' ** Superwoman (WEW) *'Managers' ** Adam Banz *'Wrestlers Managed' ** Adam Banz Championships and Accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' ** WEW Starlet Championship (1 Time) In Other Media There are many photos of Astor online and on the WEW website of her former band days, some photoshoots, and some interviews of her keeping the fans up to date on her day to day life. Personal life Astor was born in Denver, Colorado to Caroline Harris. Astor's childhood wasn't the best but she got through it and finished highschool, attending the University of Colorado at Boulder to receive her bachelor's and eventually master's degree in Accounting and was able to work and give back to her mother, who gave everything she had to bring her up. Her mother supported her one hundred percent in becoming a wrestler. When Astor finally made it to WEW she vowed to get to the top for Caroline Harris. Astor is noted to be good friends with StarrDome trainee Felicia Johnson and WEW Starlet Hannah Walters. Her idol is Zharya Burke. Another woman who made it through hard times. She is currently in a relationship with WEW Elitist, Adam Banz. External links *Astor's Twitter *http://worldelitewrestle.proboards.com/ Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers